Werewolf Love
by Winx4everclub
Summary: Bella goes to visit her mum after Jake tells her to leave soon she found a pack up there and gets imprinted on! Will she fall in love with him or will she fight the imprint
1. Chapter 1

Bella cowered into Jacob's side, her eyes scanning the forest for the other werewolves. When they appeared, striding out from between the trees, they weren't what she was expecting. She'd gotten the image of the wolves struck in her head. These were just four really big half-naked boys

Again, they reminded her of brothers, quadruplets. Something about the way they moved almost in synchronization to stand across the road from them, the way they all had the same cropped black hair, and the way their expression altered at exactly the same moment

They started out curious and cautious. When they saw Bella there, half-hidden beside Jacob, they all became furious in the same second

Sam was still the biggest, though Jacob was getting close to catching up with him. Sam didn't really count as a boy. His face was older - not in the sense of lines and signs of aging, but in the maturity, the patience of his expression

"What have you done, Jacob?" He demanded

One of the others, one she didn't recognize - Jared or Paul - thrust past Sam and spoke before Jacob could defend himself

"Why can't you just follow the rules, Jacob?" He yelled, throwing his arms in the air "what the hell are you thinking? Is she more important than everything ~~ than the whole tribe? Than the people getting killed?"

"She can help" Jacob said quietly

"Help!" The angry boy shouted. His arms begin to quiver "oh, that's likely! I'm sure the leech-lover is just dying to help us out!"

"Don't talk about her like that!" Jacob shouted back, strung by the boy's criticism

A shudder rippled through the other boy, along his shoulders and down his spine

"Paul! Relax!" Sam commanded

Paul shook his head back and forth, not in defiance, but as though he were trying to concentrate

"Jeez, Paul" one of the other boys ~~ probably Jared ~~ muttered "get a grip"

Paul twisted his head towards Jared, his lips curling back in irritation. Then he shifted his glare in Bella's direction. Jacob took a step to put himself in front of her

That did it

"Right, protect her!" Paul roared in outrage. Another shudder, a convulsions, heaved through his body. He threw his head back, a real growl tearing from between his teeth

"Paul" Sam and Jacob shouted together

Bella moved away from Jacob. She stormed over to Paul with angry look on her face. She reached him "what is your problem?" She demanded with narrow eyes

"That you're dated a leech" he growled out to her as he hovered over her "cause of you, we're turn into wolves" he snarled at her

She flew her arm out and slapped him in the face

Paul seemed to fall forward, vibrating violently. Halfway to the ground, there was a loud ripping noise, and the boy exploded into a grey wolf. He lashed out at her

She screamed out in pain then she saw blood running down her face and arms. She looks up to see a brown fur wolf and rusty-brown wolf pushing the dark silver wolf into the woods

Sam knees down to see her closing her eyes "Bella, try to keep your eyes open for me" he told her in a sad and worried voice, he was worried that she was losing to much blood and sad that someone going to have scars like his Emily" he commanded in alpha voice

Embry nodded his head while grabbing his phone from his pocket

Sam picked her up from the ground. He walked into Billy's house to see him in the kitchen drinking a cup of coffee

Billy looks down the hallway when he heard the front door slam. He saw Sam walking into the living room with Bella in his arms to see she had blood on her face which caused him to let out a gasp, he wheeled his wheelchair into the living room and straight over to the sofa where Sam is who holding a towel on her wounds "Bella" Billy whispered in a sad voice while he reached out and grabbed her hand

Bella opened her eyes "Billy" she murmured, trying to squeeze his hand, crying out in pain

"You're gonna be alright!" Billy said to her, trying to hold his tears back

"It hurts" she cried out in pain

Sam looks at the doorway to see Jacob and the pack walk into the living room "Bella, you're hang in there" Sam said to her as he gave the towel to Billy to hold on the wound "Jacob, come and help me" he said to him in a deep voice, he walked into the kitchen with Jacob following him. He grabbed a bowl and filled it with cold water "it's not your fault" he told his pack brother

Jacob looks at him "I shouldn't have told her" he said in angry voice, as he started shaking a little bit "she wouldn't be hurt"

Jared walked into the kitchen

They turned in his direction "she's asking for you, Jacob" he said to him in a calm voice, while he looks at his alpha with a concern look on his face

Jacob quickly walked into the living room and straight to Bella "I'm here" he said in a sad voice, as Sam removed the blood from her face and arm

The paramedics walked in and headed to Bella "how did this happen?" One of them asked as she put a bandage on her arm

"A bear attack" Sam informed them

The paramedics quickly put Bella in the ambulance and drove to the hospital

Bella closed her eyes again

Charlie POV

Charlie walks into the police station to see two officers standing next to his desk. He walks over and sits down on his chair "any one going to tell me what's going on?" He questioned them in a chief mode while sipping his coffee as he looks at his paper work

One of them sat on his desk and placed his hand on Charlie's shoulder

Charlie looks at him with a confuse look on his face "what's wrong?" He demanded to them with narrow eyes

He looks at his partner then back to his chief "it's just came over the radio" he said as he looks in his eyes "I'm sorry, but your daughter has been involved in animal attack"

Charlie jumps up and runs out of the station. He gets into his cruiser and drives to the hospital in a hurry. Soon he arrives at the hospital. He walks into accident and emergency ward. He walks to the reception "where is Bella Swan" he asks in a hurry

Dr Gerandy spotted Charlie at the reception and walks over to him "chief Swan" he calls out to him

Charlie turns around "how is she?" He asked he doctor

"she'll be fine" he informed him in a calm voice with a smile "but she will have scars running down on her left side of her face and arm! I'll take you to her" he said as he turned around "she needs to stay here for a couple of weeks" when he walks into a room

Charlie looks at his daughter to see her face was covered with a big white plaster so he sat down and stays there with her, waiting for her to wake up. He closes his eyes after a while and falls asleep


	2. Chapter 2

Bella opened her eyes to see her Dad asleep on a chair and she didn't want to disturb him so she climbed out of the bed then she walks over and opens the door then she walked out of the room only to bump into a nurse "Bella, you're should be in bed" the nurse told her in annoyed voice as she went to put Bella back to bed

She shakes her head and stopped walking towards the room "I want to go to the toilet" she said to the nurse so she walks into the toilets and looks into the mirror to see bandages on her face so she takes the bandage off only to see claw marks running down on her left side of her face then she fell down on her knees and started sobbing suddenly someone pulled her into their arms so she cried into their shoulders then she pulled away to see it was her dad

He picks her up and started walking towards her room once he reached the room so he places his daughter back on the bed "Billy and Jacob wants to come to see you tomorrow" he said to her in a calm voice with a smile on his face

She lays on her right side facing the wall while her back was away from her dad as tears were rolling down her cheeks "I don't want to see anyone" Bella said in a sad voice knowing people are going to talk or laugh at her because of her scars

He looks at her then turns her around only to see tears rolling down her cheeks so he wipes her tears away "you're still beautiful with your scars" he told his daughter in a calm voice

Bella closed her eyes "I want to be alone" she murmured as she opened her eyes again to see her dad looking at her with a concern look on his face "go home" she ordered him while she turned her back on him again then turns back to see her dad still sitting on the chair "look at me, dad! I am scared for life" she cried out as she pointed to her face

Charlie looked out of the window to see it was morning then looked to his daughter "I need to sort something out at work and I promise that I will be back soon" he informed her as he stood up and left the room before she could say something to him

She stood up from the bed just as Dr Gerandy walked into the room "can I go for a walk to the cafeteria" she asked him in a polite voice with a smile on her face

He walked over to her with a plaster in his hand "first thing is to get this plaster back on you" he told her in a calm voice with a smile on his face as he opened the package and pulled the plaster out of the package then places it on her face "I want you to keep this on your face from now on" he ordered in a serious voice

She nodded her head with tears rolling down her cheeks "thank you Dr. Gerandy" she said to him with a small smile on her face as she walked over and opened the door "if you're need me I will be in the cafeteria" she informed him then walked out of the room and headed towards the cafeteria "can I have a hot chocolate please" she said to the staff behind the counter "thank you" she said in a calm voice as she got her hot chocolate

The staff smiled at Bella

Bella sat down at a table and placed her drink down on the table to let it coll down then she gets up and went to the food court to see what food was there but she didn't like anything there so she turns around to go back to her table only to bump into someone and looked up to see it was Paul Lahote which made Bella let out a little scream and tried to back away from him but to bump into the counter "get away from me" she murmured in a scared voice while tears were welling up in her eyes

He takes a step towards her with a sad look on his face "Bella, I am so sorry" he said as he reached out his hand to grab her hand trying to support her because it was he's fault

She quickly drew her hand away from his reach "just leave me alone" with that she walked away from him and sat back down on her table while she hung her head down trying to hold back the tears "Bella" she heard a deep voice which made her look up to we Sam and unfamiliar women walking towards her so she quickly grabbed her food and dashed away in a hurry at the cafeteria "wait" she heard but she kept on walking till she got back to the ward where she is staying

Charlie was about to walk out of the ward to find his daughter after he found out that the doctor allowed her to leave the ward but he told Billy and Jacob to wait here and he won't be long but he only brought them to cheer her up and they were worried about her as well

Bella spotted her dad leaving the ward and ran up to him "don't let them near me" she begged him as she let him guide her into the ward "what I am going to do now with my face like this" she said as she walked into her room only to stop when she saw Billy and Jacob sitting down on the chair "you brought them here" she looked at her Dad with an angry look on her face

He nodded his head and looked down on the floor

She laid down on the bed and faced away from them "just leave" she said to them but stayed where they were "GET OUT" she shouted with tears welled up in her eyes once they're left the room then she started sobbing till she fell asleep


End file.
